


От перемены мест слагаемых

by anyanp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flash!Iris, M/M, alternative universe, powerless!Barry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молния попадает в Айрис, Барри начинает встречаться с Эдди, а Циско пропадает после взрыва ускорителя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От перемены мест слагаемых

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке с однострочников: По заявке: 1/40. Эдди/Барри. AU - в Барри не попадает молния. Служебный роман.

Барри опоздал. Снова. Но на этот раз всё было в сотни, в тысячи раз хуже.  
Айрис ждала его в лаборатории, но Барри пришёл слишком поздно. Айрис уже забирали на скорой. Молния выбрала её.

Айрис была в коме уже несколько месяцев. Из больницы её перевезли в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, источник всех проблем. Ей занимались лучшие, по мнению Барри, умы мира — Гаррисон Уэллс и его команда. Но даже они ничего не могли изменить, исправить. Барри начал терять надежду. Единственной его отдушиной стал Эдди — коллега, друг, всегда готовый поддержать, подставить плечо, утешить. Барри и сам не заметил, как начал влюбляться.

Встречаться с Эдди было странно. Нет, дело было не в том, что Барри всё ещё любил Айрис и чувствовал себя изменщиком — нет, этого почти не было. Уже не было. Что удивительно, гораздо больше Барри беспокоился о том, что Джо узнает. Убьёт ведь. Либо его, либо Эдди. Скорее всего Эдди. А это было бы не очень хорошо.

Последние пару недель выдались просто сумасшедшими. Выход Айрис из комы. Появление мета-людей, в частности мета-преступников. Флэш. Барри усилено старался думать о хорошем.  
Например, о том, что его сестра в порядке и работает с чёрт-возьми-это-же-так-круто Гаррисоном Уэллсом. И Барри может заглядывать в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс под предлогом «проведать Айрис». Сейчас кроме самого Уэллса там работало только трое человек — Кейтлин Сноу, Ронни Реймонд и Хартли Рэтэвей. Они были неплохими ребятами и кажется, искренне, заботились об Айрис.  
А ещё у Барри был Эдди. Лучший бойфренд во вселенной. По крайней мере так считал Барри. Да, им всё ещё, даже спустя несколько месяцев отношений приходилось прятаться от Джо, но это было не важно. Эдди был рядом и Эдди всегда понимал. Барри мог поделиться с ним своими страхами о мета-людях. О Флэше, чьи способности напоминали о той штуке, что убила мать Барри. Барри мог рассказать ему про свои всё ещё оставшиеся где-то там в глубине чувства к Айрис. Эдди никогда не осуждал, никогда не сомневался. Всегда был на его стороне.  
К тому же Эдди был чертовски милым. Когда Барри, как всегда с получасовым опозданием, добирался до своей лаборатории, там его ждала кружка горячего кофе и пончик в клубничной глазури. Пару раз Эдди присылал ему букеты цветов. Конечно же анонимно, но Барри знал от кого они. Никогда в этом не сомневался. Эти и другие приятные мелочи создавали иллюзию того, что всё может вернуться в норму.

Айрис Уэст — Флэш. Барри должен был догадаться сразу же, но он же идиот. Как он этого не понял?  
Айрис сама ему сказала. И просила держать в секрете от отца. Хотя Барри считал, что Джо и так догадывается. Как минимум подозревает.  
Зато теперь Барри был частью Команды. Ну что ж, работать и в полиции, и в хоть и полузаброшенной но всё же лаборатории его мечты, С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, — Барри справится. Возможно у него даже ещё будет оставаться время на свидания с Эдди. Возможно.

Ребята из С.Т.А.Р. Лабс потрясающие. Чёрт возьми, Барри начал завидовать Айрис. Она не только была супергероем с невероятно крутыми суперспособностями, у неё была ещё и невероятно крутая поддержка. Доктор Уэллс был идеальным ментором — умным, добрым, требующий ровно столько, сколько ты сможешь сделать. Кейтлин — потрясающая «старшая сестричка», заботящаяся обо всех и готовая помочь даже если это не касалось Команды Флэша или мета-людей. Под стать ей был и жених, Ронни, один из лучших инженеров Централ Сити и просто хороший парень.  
А ещё был Хартли. Всегда улыбающийся и пытающийся шутить Хартли. Барри не сказать, что хорошо разбирался в людях, но даже он видел, что за этим позитивным отношением скрывалось что-то ещё. Это не могло не беспокоить.  
Когда Барри узнал, в чём проблема Рэтэвея, его отношение к юному гению полностью изменилось. Не удивительно, что Хартли был таким — его коллега и лучший друг, Циско Рамон, исчез во время взрыва ускорителя. Не умер — исчез. Барри пообещал, что сделает всё, чтобы найти его.

Джо узнал, что Барри встречался с его напарником. Ладно, всё могло быть гораздо хуже.  
И ведь спалились так глупо. Целовались в лаборатории Барри, когда Джо зашёл. Чёрт возьми, а ведь Эдди предупреждал. Но нет, Барри Аллен выше того, чтобы слушать других, когда они говорят что-то дельное. Барри Аллен всегда будет действовать по-своему.  
Джо, конечно, слегка удивился. И, кажется, чуть не испепелил Эдди взглядом. Но быстро успокоился. Он не то чтобы поддерживал выбор своего сына, но в итоге решил, что могло бы быть и хуже, да и Эдди вполне хороший парень. Только пригрозил, что если ещё раз застанет их занимающимися всяким непотребством на рабочем месте — выпорет обоих. Всё-таки Джо был отличным отцом, пусть и приёмным.

А ещё Джо действительно знал, что Айрис — это Флэш. И очень беспокоился за неё.  
Джо не доверял Уэллсу. Барри не понимал — не хотел понимать — почему. Уэллс был идеальным ментором, не только для Айрис, но и для Барри. Да, из-за Уэллса произошёл взрыв ускорителя, но эта была случайность. Уэллс сам пострадал. Не было причин ему не доверять. Как позже оказалось, в этом Барри сильно ошибался.

Поиски Циско Рамона были безрезультатны. Хартли уже смирился, что его парень — ага, оказалось, что они были не просто друзьями — погиб. А потом Циско просто появился. Атаковал Уэллса. Гаррисону очень повезло, что он остался жив. Циско Рамон был невероятно сильным и опасным мета-человеком, единственная цель которого — месть Уэллсу.  
При следующем столкновении с ним Айрис чуть не погибла. Остальных тоже не слабо зацепило.  
Тяжелее всего было, конечно же, Хартли. Циско, его любимое солнышко Циско, превратился в это. Безумного мета, который не помнил ни себя, ни то что было между ним и Хартли — ничего. Зато знал поразительно много о всех остальных.  
Они так и не сумели остановить Рамона — да, они поймали его и заперли в камере для мета, только меньше чем через час Циско исчез. Снова. Чёрт, бедный Хартли.

Но было во всех этих событиях ещё кое-что необычное. Циско обвинял Уэллса во взрыве ускорителя. Циско говорил, что Уэллс хотел взорвать ускоритель. Циско называл Уэллса «Ревёрс» и Эобард Тоун.  
Тоун? Та же фамилия, что и у Эдди, к тому же очень редкая. Это не могло быть простым совпадением, но как Уэллс и Эдди могли быть связаны?  
И «Ревёрс». Хартли назвал Человека-в-Жёлтом Ревёрс-Флэшем. Но ведь Уэллс не мог быть им, он, чёрт возьми, парализован ниже пояса. Барри не понимал, что происходит, но очень хотел разобраться.

Когда всё встало на свои места, стало только хуже. Настоящий Уэллс умер больше десяти лет назад. Человек, притворяющийся им — Эобард Тоун, дальний потомок Эдди из далёкого будущего. Да, а ещё он Ревёрс-Флэш — спидстер-суперзлодей, убивший мать Барри и использующий Айрис для того, чтобы вернуться в своё время. Отлично, просто отлично.  
Но о чём-то таком Команда хотя бы подозревала. А вот то, что Флэшем должен был стать Барри, что он _был_ Флэшем в оригинальном таймлайне — это было совершенно непредсказуемо. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, Айрис не должна была быть втянута в это. Но сейчас она была единственным человеком, кто мог что-то изменить. Кто мог остановить Уэллса.

Но в итоге Уэллса остановила не она, а Эдди. Эдди, чёртов придурок. Пожертвовал собой, чтобы стереть Уэллса из этой вселенной. Парадокс Дедушки, который сработал. Но какой ценой.  
Должен был быть другой способ. Эдди мог бы остаться жив. Это было несправедливо. Неправильно.

Только после похорон Барри узнал, что Эдди собирался сделать ему предложение.


End file.
